Home
by DerbychickaLexzilla
Summary: Dallas Winston has just broken up with Sylvia because she won't stop two-timing him. Michele Donway, Sylvia's best friend has been in love with Dallas for as long as she can remember. What happens when she enters into an emotionless relationship with the greaser? Will he finally open up? Will Dallas Winston, toughest hood in Tulsa Oklahoma finally fall in love?
1. Shit Happens

"Shit." Dallas Winston, toughest hood in Tulsa Oklahoma, had been cheated again. He leaned against the small gate in front of the Curtis house and gave it a soft kick with the toe of his boot, just so that he could watch it shake.

"Dally, man." Steve and Soda were rushing to work, but they had time to slap him on the shoulder as they made their way out.

Soda took one look at the cold looking boy and knew that something was up with him.

"What happened?" Soda had stooped to tie his black shoes and now was looking right up at Dally.

"Sylvia, man. Two-timing me while I was in jail again."

At that second, the other greasers exited the Curtis house and saw Dally shake his head and give his trademark smile.

"Its alright though." Dallas laughed and kicked at the fence again.

"Can't trust broads. Guess we've all learned that though." And then he shoved his hands into his pockets and was off down the road, kicking at a stray can.

"Well, shit." Steve mumbled and the others just shook their heads.

Shit was right.


	2. I Just Want A Coke

"I told you not to. Sylvia!" I yelled after the raven haired girl as she practically tip-toed away (how can anyone survive in heels that tall?) and shook her head. When she was almost out of sight, she turned back and started towards me.

"You know what Michele? Fuck you." Sylvia spat her words out at me and I tried not to look mortified. Sylvia and I were usually connected at the hip. While the girl usually did have strong words for everyone else, she had never used them on me. We were best friends and had been since birth.

"I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn't go around trying to judge me like everyone else does. No one tells Sylvia Avery what to do." She stopped at this and then found something else to add on.

"Not even fucking Michele Donway."

And then she left and our life-long friendship was ended.

I had this urge to cry, but I wouldn't. This wasn't a private street after all, and if someone did see me, they would tell someone else, who would in turn tell another until of course, it would reach Sylvia and she would laugh and call me wittle Mikkey like she used to in 1st grade.

How had this happened? How had my life-long friend, my confidante turned into my enemy so quickly?

It was all Dallas Winston's fault.

Dallas. Dally. Dally Winston.

Sylvia's boyfriend.

She had been with him for a while now and had pretty much off and on flirted with him for her entire life. When had Sylvia Avery not liked boys?

And of course, Sylvia's less pretty, less popular, less "famous" best-friend Michele Donway had to go and be in love with Dallas Winston.

Sylvia was always cheating on Dallas. Every time he went to jail (which was most of the time) Sylvia would go and flirt with his friends and the friends of his friends and would have one night stands with guys that she knew Dallas Winston hated. And it was getting fucking tiring. Every time it happened Michele would keep it secret, every one else would keep it secret and when Dally found out, he'd just shrug it off and beat the guy(s) that Sylvia had been with and all because Sylvia said it was "the last time." And then she'd go and (literally) do the whole town of Tulsa all over again.

And it pissed me off soooooo much. She had this great guy and she couldn't even see it, I mean Dallas Winston could be a little cold, but he must open up a little. And hey, who's perfect anyways?"

And then a little tear did drip from my eye but I wiped it away real quick and I swiped my medium length dark brown hair to the side and headed to the DX. I really wanted a coke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I opened the door to the DX and the little bell rang, I was surprised to see not only Soda and Steve behind the counter at the same time, but also Soda's little brother Ponyboy, Two-bit and Johnny.

When they looked up and saw me, they all frowned. I shook it off though. I was kinda used to getting looks like that from people. I was (had been) Sylvia's best friend, and nobody much liked her.

But what happened next was something I did not expect.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" I looked up by the counter again and saw that it was Soda who had said this to me.

He wasn't usually so rude, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

So I handled it like any REAL greaser girl would.

"Gettin' a coke." I said calmly and snapped the piece of gum that was in my mouth very loudly.

"We're out."

Steve was the one to speak this time and I wrinkled my eyebrows and shrugged.

"A Pepsi then."

"I said we're out." Steve had a huge scowl on his face.

I sighed and got on my tiptoes, staring behind the boys heads. Short people problems, but one of them moved unexpectedly and I got a nice view of the fridge in the back. Rows of cokes filled the wide-ish container and I narrowed my eyes.

"There's some right over there." I snapped my gum again and wondered why they were being so rude today.

"Oh." Steve said and didn't even bother to turn and look.

"So...can you please hand me a coke?" I asked nicely, but my patience was fraying.

"No." He had a steely look in his eyes now and I thought, not for the first time that this guy had serious anger issues.

"Fine. I'll get it myself."

I could feel tears burning my eyes up, but greaser girls don't cry, or at least this one doesn't. But, I never knew they hated me THIS much.

I walked over to get behind the counter, and Steve grabbed my arm roughly.

"Hey, asshole, what do you think you're doing?" I wasn't much of an out-loud curser, but this was bullshit. I tugged my arm away from his tight hold and glared right back at him.

"I said we're out." Steve growled this from behind clenched teeth and tried to grab onto me again in order to pull me out from behind the counter.

"Get your dirty hands off of me." My voice shook without my allowing it to and I could just imagine Steve's pride smirking at me.

When he didn't let go, I lifted an elbow up and jabbed him hard, right in his already pretty fucked up nose.

Steve released me without making any noise, but his nose was dripping like a broken faucet, and a small part of me high-fived a part somewhere else.

"Why won't you let me get a coke?" I asked and my hands went to my hips.

"You're Sylvia's friend. Mi-chele." Steve turned my name into two syllables, somehow making a name I always thought was kind of nice sound gross.

"Not anymore." I snarled and turned to leave.

"Why not?"

This time it was Ponyboy who spoke, and I turned on my heel and gave a blunt reply.

"Because she's a cheating little bitch. That's why." Then I stared down at my left arm where Steve had left a mark or two.

I laughed and looked up at him and the dozen rags he'd had to use to stopper his nose. Then I laughed again and smiled at him.

"Have a nice fuckin' day."

And then I turned again and walked out of the DX.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait!" Sodapop ran out after me.

"Sorry about that. And umm-" he stopped, "Sorry about you and Sylvia too. You guys were pretty close I guess.

And what do you know?

The guy handed me a coke and ran off, back to the DX.


	3. Dallas Winston Toughest Hood In Oklahoma

That night I joined my other friends (Sylvia wasn't my only friend, what do you think?) Lori and Angela at the Dingo for some long awaited girl hangout time.

My dark brown hair was clipped on one side and hung loose on the other. The baby fat on my face was still there. Sadly, and my blue eyes weren't deep or sensuous like Sylvia's eyes always seemed to be. I was nothing like Sylvia. I pinched my cheek and made a face at my reflection. And then I got dressed in my too short for me red circle skirt with white polka-dots.

And then I remembered that Sylvia had picked that skirt for me, so I took it off and looked through my closet. My blue skirt- but oh! Sylvia had picked that too and I realized, suddenly, that everything I had in my closet Sylvia had picked.

So I finally just put the first skirt on again and paired it with a white button up that Sylvia had cropped the sleeves off of for me. I didn't have a leather jacket or anything tuff like that (My last boyfriend had taken that back when we broke up two months ago.) so I ended up looking like a slutty soc.

While walking along the road, one of the Brumley boys gang, Chris, picked me up and gave me a ride the rest of the way to the Dingo since he was headed there anyways.

When I got there, I immediately saw Angela and Lori sitting at a small table with a few boys around them trying to pick them up. I headed over, surveying the surroundings.

And then I saw it. Sylvia and Dally. He looked pissed and she was... crying?

Sylvia Avery was crying, Sylvia Avery was crying.

I decided to get nearer to the scene to see what was going on and when I did, it sure did get me mad.

"Dally, I didn't mean to. Its just, you are always gone and I need someone with me. I get lonely. I promise though, it won't happen again, I swear!"

By the looks of the scene, things were definitely not going Sylvia's way, which was new. Sylvia's always been like that kid in kindergarten. You know, the one that'll bite you if you don't give her what she wants.

A sudden wave of bravery whooshed through me, and I walked right over there and grabbed onto Dallas Winston's arm.

"Shove it Sylvia." I snarled in a totally not-me voice.

Sylvia looked up in surprise, and when she saw that it was me, replied with, "Back off bitch."

Dallas looked at me weirdly, but at least he didn't shake me off his arm or anything. He was holding a smoke in his other hand and I grabbed it from him and took a hit.

I was surprised that he didn't "hit" me (haha) for stealing his cig and taking a whiff, but I handed it back and he took it and started smoking it again like everything was normal.

"Dally's done with you, Sylvia."

"Oh. I see." Sylvia stood.

"You really think he wants you? Wittle Mikkey." Sylvia smooshed her face up into a little sad baby face and I smirked.

"Wittle Sylvia the two timing bitch. Whatever happened to you? You used to be cool, but all you are now is a little toy for everyone in Tulsa to play with."

Sylvia's face fell for just a second and then she was smiling again.

"At least I don't have to lie when I say I've lost my virginity. Wittle Mikkey."

And then she turned and left. Again. But I knew she wasn't gone for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally let go of Dallas's arm when Sylvia was out of sight and he smirked at me.

"Wittle Mikkey, huh?" Suddenly, I became the same old shy Michele again.

"Ahuh."

Dallas paused and smirked again, "I thought you two were like, connected at the hip or somethin' like that."

"Yeah. Something like that." I said wistfully, and was fully aware of the fact that Dallas Winston had slung his arm around my neck and was breathing warm air into my ear.

"Do'ya wanna go somewhere a little more private?" Dally was smirking yet again and of course I couldn't say no.

This was Dallas Winston after all.


	4. Hey Jealousy

_Hey Jealousy_

_Hey Jealousy_

_Hey Jealousy_

Somewhere along the way back to Buck's with a girl on his arm, Dallas Winston realized something. Michele. This was Michele Donway. Sylvia Avery's best Friend. Now Dally didn't want Sylvia back. No way in hell would he take her back, she'd pulled this too many times and anyways, Dallas Winston is not the forgiving type. But, Michele sure could make Sylvia jealous and wouldn't that be nice?

Sylvia Avery jealous and sobby. Now that could make anyone's day better.


	5. I Don't Recognize Myself Anymore

_I don't know what's right or what's real anymore_

The room that Dally had at Buck's was very hot. Truth be told, when they'd first gotten there it had been very warm, but now that they were all sweaty and breathing hard the temperature must have gone up at least 10 or 15 degrees.

Oh my god. What have I done?

I thought as Dallas Winston finished up and rolled off of me only to get off the bed and throw his clothes back on. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and willed the tears to go away as I felt someone looming over me.

I opened my eyes again and saw Dallas was sitting on my side of his bed.

Everything was silent. Dallas didn't say anything to me, just sat there and lit up a cigarette. And then he got up, the bed creaked and I heard the door slam shut.

And then he was gone and now I was crying and I couldn't stop and no! This could not be my life, could it? I wasn't one of those girls who went around screwing guys, I had never done it before, but something about Dally and how I had already loved him broke me down and I gave it all away. I sobbed into the stained pillows on Dallas's bed and I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, couldn't stop.

I felt so empty and so dirty and so worthless and so...

nothing.

I stopped crying all of a sudden and all I could do was stare into the empty room, stare into the light bulb with blank and empty eyes.

Somewhere along the way, in the time that I had spent staring into that light bulb, I had finally fallen asleep, and when I woke up I felt groggy and my body hurt so bad and for a second I wondered why and then I remembered. I was officially a bonafide whore, officially one of the many that had screwed Dallas Winston. I lifted myself off of his bed and cringed in pain.

I was kind of not wearing anything, so I looked through Dally's drawers and finally found an oversized gray shirt that went just over my knees.

I hoped that Dally wouldn't mind that I had his shirt on and that I was still here, because I would really rather not go out and face the world yet. One: I didn't have a ride back home Two: Home wasn't that great anyways, and I didn't think I could handle Dan's wrath at this point and Three: I probably wouldn't be able to make it down the stairs without falling and breaking myself.

I was starving too, but that couldn't be helped, and so I slipped into my underwear and looked into the mirror at myself. Super messy hair, runny mascara, blood on the insides of my thighs. I didn't even recognize myself. How had this even happened? Dallas asking me if I wanted to go somewhere private, me agreeing, getting to the room. And then a dozen hot french kisses that made my tummy hurt and made it feel shaky and made me feel alive and then shirt gone skirt gone bra gone underwear gone. And now I was regretting it, regretting everything. Dallas Winston was never gonna care for me.

This one thought made my world shake and my stomach drop and I hated this thing I'd gotten myself into. I loved him, but I didn't really even know him.

I found a small bathroom in the corner and limped in. I cleaned myself up and splashed my face with water to remove the mascara streaks. And then I limped out and got back on Dally's bed slipping under the covers and tried to find sleep again.

It looked like that was the only thing I was going to find here.

_I don't know how I'm supposed to feel anymore_

-The Fear by Lily Allen


	6. Because, hey love is overrated anyways

The next time that I woke up was because someone was shaking me.

"Michele. Get up." Dally said and I could see that he had no shirt on and his belt was barely buckled.

"Humh." I mumbled and shut my eyes again. It was much too bright in this room.

"Can't have you missin' school, and your old man is havin' a heart attack."

I opened my eyes again and pushed my hair back out of my eyes. And then what Dally had said actually processed in my brain.

"Aw shoot." I threw the covers back and got up quickly, only to have to sit back down again. Man, I was still sore. I gingerly attempted to get back up again and then tried to walk as normally as possible across the room.

"Still sore?" Damn. He noticed. I thought he might at least notice but not say anything, but maybe my being sore was an ego boost for him. The thought of that made me blush, and then I realized that this guy already.. you know... screwed me and so there was no reason for there to be any shyness at all.

But I knew it still meant more to me than it did to him.

"Yeah, but I'm alright." I replied even though I knew he didn't care.

He plopped onto the bed and fixed his belt. Then he lit up a cigarette and watched me finish dressing.

I blushed nervously as I pulled my skirt up over my waist and tucked my top into it. I finished buttoning everything up and attempted to fix my birds' nest of wild hair.

Nervously, I walked over and sat on the edge of Dally's bed as I slipped on my dressiest shoes. Dally flicked ashes and offered me a drag. I took it and mumbled a thank you, trying not to shake, but I did, and of course he saw. Why was he staring at me so intently?

"You hungry?" Dallas asked, sounding kind of... concerned? But of course he wasn't. Or if he was it wasn't for me. It was for him and hoping that my 6'5, 203 pound muscular dad wouldn't be pissed at him.

"Yeah, sure." I tried not to sound too relieved, or like that had been what I was waiting for.

I felt the bed shift as Dallas moved off of it and slipped on a tight grey t-shirt and his trademark leather jacket.

Seeing it for the first time in this way, being in Dally's room with Dally and all, I remembered how I used to dream about that jacket. I used to dream about Dally opening up to me, being sweet, opening doors and offering ME that jacket when it got too cold.

It could happen. I guess.

I handed the cigarette back to the brown haired hood and got up off of his bed.

"Sorry I wore your shirt." I said, looking at the ground, and he didn't reply, but I knew he heard me, and I realized that Dallas Winston isn't really someone you apologize to. You either don't do it or you shut up if you do. So I shut up real good, and Dally opened the door and went through, and it was kinda nice since he kept his hand on the door so at least it didn't try to shut on me.

When we were finally out of Buck's house, I noticed that Dally was headed towards an El Camino. The keys jingled in his hand and I got slightly worried. I knew his rep after all.

"Umm, who's car is that?" I crossed my arms and stopped walking.

"Buck's." Dally replied without even one glance back. By this time Dallas had reached the car, and now he had to turn around.

"Relax babe. I asked him to lend it to me. Alright?" Dally shook his head, muttered something and hopped into the car.

I started up walking again, and then rushed along and got to the door real quick. I put my leg over and into the seat and used my arms' to get the rest of my body in. At the last moment, I kind of slipped on the plush interior and my skirt rode alllllll the way up and I was only halfway in the seat.

Dallas snickered and started the car up.

And that was the moment I realized something.

Something very small, but still wildly important to my adolescent brain.

Dallas Winston, toughest hood in Tulsa Oklahoma, was wearing the grey shirt that I had slept in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took me to the Dingo and I got a pancake. It was actually pretty good and I would have payed except I didn't have any money. Figures.

"So umm... how's Jockeying going?"

I asked, just trying to end this almost endless awkwardness in the air.

Dallas looked at me weirdly, and then shrugged. I had to bet that no other girl that Dallas Winston had slept with had asked him about his Jockeying.

"Is'alright." He wrinkled his brows at me and hooked his finger in the other direction.

"Gotta get you home." He cleared his throat, "You need to go to school and all."

"Thanks for breakfast." I mumbled and tried to smile happily at him, as though nothing was bothering me. It was kinda weird that he hadn't bragged about how great the riding was going.

He just got up, slammed a few bills on to the table top and headed towards the car. I took that as my cue to follow him and hurried after.

I guess I kind of knew there was no point to it, I guess I knew that Dallas Winston could never love me, but it might make me feel better, and maybe he wouldn't mind...

Once I caught up to him, I grasped onto his arm with mine and held onto it above the elbow.

Dallas Winston didn't even acknowledge this, until we got to the car, where he shook me off and told me to go through the other way.

It did hurt, but I guess it was just something I should have expected from someone as cold as him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School went by in a blur of colors and noises and people. I couldn't pay attention, and I tried not to limp to all of my classes and all I could think about was Dally. I wondered if we could be... you know... an item... a thing... or If we would just stay a fling, a one night mistake that I would regret for the rest of my life and that Dallas Winston would forget in a few days.

I tried to keep my mind off of this, and just when it had started to work, lunch rolled around. And guess what?

Sodapop, Steve and Dally came to hang out with Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Johnny during the school break.

I wondered if I should go over there. What would Dallas do if I DID go over there? Did Sylvia ever go over there? I thought about it for a minute and remembered that she had. And if that whore-able person had the right to go and sit on Dallas Winston's lap after screwing someone else, then I DAMN well had the right to go and at least stand there. Maybe say something. After all, that thing last night DID happen.

Before I knew what I was doing, before I could stop myself, I was headed over there.

What am I thinking what am I thinking what am I thinking?

What the hell Michele? I thought to myself.

Just forget last night EVEEER happened and leave the guy alone. He doesn't want you there. I knew that the one night stand wasn't a new thing for Dallas. What if this was just that? A one night stand? And what if he told me that, or worse in front of his friends? I don't think I could handle that.

And why was I so stupid? Why had I ever let myself fall for a hood like Dallas fucking Winston? Why did last night happen? My first time should have been with someone who loved me back, I shouldn't have felt empty after my first time.

And then one last thought, louder than the others and enough to bring burning tears to my eyes,

When had I, Michele Donway, become such a whore?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how it happened, but I was suddenly there and Dally didn't exactly smile but he shrugged at me and his friends just stared.

And then his mouth was opening and it was telling his gang

"You guys know Michele. Uhh, I guess we're going together now." He added that little uhh grunt in, one that would sound nervous or hesitant coming from someone else, but from him it just sounded... Like a way to avoid making something sound serious.

So this wasn't a Serious relationship and Dallas didn't feel anything for me in the slightest...

but it was happening, it was real, and I guess that's what I would have to settle for.

Because, hey love is kinda overrated anyways.


End file.
